Never Meant To Be
by Angellove12
Summary: Damon cheats on Bonnie and she breaks up with him. This is their talk that they have after their break-up. -MIGHT BE A ONE-SHOT-


Hey this is a strict one-shot. No exceptions. I hope you'll like this because I just learned that doing long stories is not an option for me with my other stories.

xoxoxox

Keep Reading

~Angellove12

* * *

><p>It was a month after Bonnie had discovered Damon cheating on her. As she looked back, she realized that she had been the foolish to choose him in the first place. She couldn't believe that she had given up Jake. He was sweet and caring, but Damon had always made her feel like she was floating on air...no scratch that, he made her different. She liked that feeling of being with him, but now that she thought about it, she realized that she only liked being with an 'older bad boy'. She liked the jealous stares that she got from other girls, ones prettier than her that Damon ignored when they were on dates. Bonnie was always everyone's second choice but with Damon it was different. She felt like she was the only girl in the world. She felt safe and protected in his arms, but then again, he was a vampire. He had super-strength and quick reflexes, obviously she would feel safe. <em>I am so dumb<em>, she thought, _I expected the player to change his ways for me. Bonnie Bennett. Plain old Bonnie. I'm not gorgeous like Elena nor am I incrediably hot like Caroline. I am just me. And 'you (people)' know what? I'm happy to be me. I like the way I am, and if Damon can't appreciate me for me then he's just missing out on what could have been. What could have been what? Bonnie, you are sounding stupid. Don't chicken out now. You are at the boarding house and he's back from his trip to Vegas. You can do it. Push all of the pain and tears to the back of your head because it's over and he's made his choice. You should actually be happy because now you don't have to spend your life with someone who's was true to you. _And thinking these thoughts, Bonnie walked up the steps of the boarding house and rung the doorbell. She was wondering if it was too late to run because now she was having serious doubts about having a 'talk' with Damon. Sure, before she and Damon used to be loud and fight a lot, but after they started dating it was different. She and him no longer fought, she was just quieter than usual. Thinking this, the door suddenly flew open. It was Stefan.

"Hey Bonnie. Just wait a minute, I'll get Elena. I-umm-It's really nice to see you." he said.

Bonnie smiled weakly to end the uncomfortable silence that followed his words, "Stef, it's okay. You don't have to apologize for his behaviour. I kind of expected that from him. Don't worry about getting Elena. I'm here to talk to him. I want to end the questions that I have once it for all."

"Hey Bonnie!" a cheerful Elena said, "Do you want to talk?"

"No thanks Elena, I'm here to talk to him. Is he here?"

Nobody was saying his name like it had some taboo on it.

"Okay if your sure Bonnie. Me and Stefan will just step out for awhile." Elena said as she and Stefan both have Bonnie a hug.

Before Bonnie could get even more nervous than she already was, she walked up the stairs to his room. She knew that he knew that she was coming. He was vampire and he felt her presence. She knocked on the door and he opened it. He turned away quickly without catching her gaze and walked to his laptop pretending to be busy.

"If now's not a good time, I can leave." she said softly and started walking out the door.

"No. It's okay. Just say whatever you need to." he called after her. She walked in, "sit," he said motioning to his bed.

She sat. A very uncomfortable silence filled the air and Bonnie concentrated on a piece on lint on his carpet. She didn't know how to begin but she knew that today she had to let her brain stop and let her heart do the talking.

"Why?" she found herself asking. It sounded quiet and bold at the same time. Perfect.

"Pardon?" he asked to try to avoid the question.

"You heard what I said. I asked you why you did it. Huh? Was I not good enough for you? What kind of a person did you want? Why didn't you just break up with me? What was stopping you? Now even Stef and Lena don't talk to you. Why? If you just broke up with me then maybe half of Mystic Falls would be talking to you again! Why?"

She had started out talking quietly but now it was to the point of yelling.

"I just didn't feel it anymore. I would have broke up with you but I was sparing you feelings." he said not too convincingly.

"You were 'sparing' my feelings by going out and cheating on me? I think that's a pathetic excuse, coming from a very pathetic person."

"I'm pathetic?" he asked, "What about you? You were the one who gave up the supposedly love of your life Jerk to date me. That's pathetic."

"First," she said, "his name is Jake. And second, I gave him up for you. That should have meant something."

"Well, it didn't." he said.

They fought like that but that part of the story doesn't matter because this part is more important.

"So, who is it? Me or her?" she found herself saying. She couldn't believe she was giving him another chance. He couldn't decide.

"You know, If you loved me then you wouldn't be making me choose."

"If you loved me then you wouldn't have to choose." she replied, "but forget it, if you loved me then you wouldn't have fallen in love with her."

" I didn't fall in love with her."

"Um hmm." she said not believing him.

"Whatever I don't have to hear this." he said.

"Well..." she inquired.

He was silent.

"Chooce me or lose me. Simple as that." she said.

He was still silent.

"Forget it, everything happens for a reason." she said and started to walk away outside his door. She stopped halfway and said over her shoulder, "bye."

"I'm sorry." he said back.

"Don't be. Don't be sorry for something that was never meant to be."

* * *

><p>Awww... I think I'll write more but maybe after a Looooonnngggg while.<p>

so THE-END...

For now.

Anyways,

Keep Reading,

~Angellove12 xoxoxoxox 3


End file.
